La fleur de l'insouciance
by laetitia66
Summary: Jack et Sam réagissent d'une manière étrange à une boisson... Je vous en dis pas plus, je préfère vous laisser la surprise lol.
1. Chapitre 1 : P6J - 546

_**Chapitre 1: P6J-546**_

SG-1 se trouvait sur P6J-546 depuis maintenant huit heures. Ils avaient été très bien accueilli dès leur arrivé par l'ensemble du village. Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c avaient beaucoup discuté avec Éléazar le chef du village. Celui-ci avait confié le major Carter à une équipe de scientifique afin qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus sur leur technologie, il avait également demandé au meilleur historien de leur village d'aider le docteur Jackson à étudier leur peuple et leur culture.

Il était vite apparu aux quatre coéquipiers que la Terre et ce peuple avait beaucoup à gagner en signant une alliance. Chacun s'occupa d'une partie du traité, le major Carter se chargea de la partie technologie ainsi que des médicaments – point qui faisait défaut à ce village – le docteur Jackson établi la partie échange culturel et enfin le colonel O'neill et Teal'c prirent en charge tout ce qui concernait l'équipement militaire afin que le village puisse se défendre contre les Goaul'd.

- « Mes amis ! » S'exclama Éléazar en regardant SG-1 « C'est un grand jour pour notre peuple, nous venons de signer la plus belle alliance que nous avons eu l'occasion de faire ! Pour fêter cela, nous allons organiser un grand banquet en l'honneur de cet accord entre nos deux mondes ! ».

- « C'est très gentil Éléazar » Répondit le colonel en se levant « Mais avant d'accepter de rester plus longtemps nous devons avertir nos supérieurs ».

- « Très bien, je vous laisse retourner à la porte afin de leur parler, en attendant je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle et demander à ce qu'on prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête de ce soir » Répliqua Éléazar, certain que l'équipe resterait fêter la nouvelle.

SG-1 se dirigea donc vers la porte, une fois celle-ci activée par Daniel, Jack utilisa sa radio afin de parler au général Hammond.

- « Bonjour mon général, comment sa va ? » Demanda Jack naturellement.

- « Colonel qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre votre retour dans à peine une heure ? » Questionna le général sans préambule.

- « Et bien en fait c'est justement de notre retour dont je dois vous parler » Dit Jack « Nous venons de signer une alliance avec ce peuple et pour fêter ça il nous invite à partager un grand festin ».

- « Bien colonel, étant donné que ce peuple est maintenant un allié, je vous accorde quatre heures de plus » Déclara le général.

- « Merci mon général, à dans quatre heures alors » Termina Jack alors que la porte se désactivée.

Le chef du village avait été ravi de la nouvelle et l'ensemble du village s'activa encore plus vite afin de préparer le banquet.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur, Daniel était assis au milieu de la table au côté de Kalir, l'historien avec lequel il avait travaillé toute la journée. Jack avait ordonné à Teal'c de se mettre à côté de Daniel afin de surveiller qu'il ne boive pas trop. Les deux militaires étaient quand à eux de chaque côté d'Éléazar, en bout de table.

- « Voici une boisson locale que nous buvons lors de soirée comme celle-ci » Expliqua Éléazar à Jack et Sam en leur versant le liquide contenu dans la bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains « Buvons à notre collaboration ».

- « A notre collaboration » S'exclamèrent Jack et Sam d'une même voix.

Les plats se succédèrent les uns après les autres, tout le monde riait et mangeait. Un grand gâteau fut apporté et les quatre compères furent les premiers à y goûter.

Très vite l'heure de partir arriva et la moitié du village voulu raccompagner SG-1 à la porte. Daniel composa les coordonnées et Sam envoya le code d'identification.

- « Bien » S'exclama Jack « Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil ainsi que pour ce festin. Nous nous reverrons bientôt ».

- « Merci à vous mes amis d'être venus sur notre planète. Je suis sur que nous apprendrons beaucoup les uns des autres » Répondit le chef du village en serrant tout à tour la main de Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c.

- « A bientôt » Salua une dernière fois Sam avant de suivre son supérieur qui s'était déjà avancé vers la porte.

- « Au revoir » Dit Daniel à son tour alors que Teal'c inclina seulement la tête.

Les quatre amis franchirent la porte pour se retrouver au SGC. Le général Hammond les attendait en bas de la passerelle, malgré l'heure tardive.

- « Bonsoir mon général » Lança Jack en s'avançant vers son supérieur suivi de ses amis.

- « Colonel ravi de vous revoir, allez à l'infirmerie, nous ferons le débriefing demain matin à 9h00 précise » Déclara le général.

- « A vos ordres » Répondirent Jack et Sam en même temps.

Après leur passage à l'infirmerie, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers qui se trouvaient au même étage.

- « On se retrouve à 8h00 au mess demain matin » Proposa Daniel.

- « D'accord » Répondirent Jack et Sam ensemble, alors que comme d'habitude Teal'c inclina juste la tête.

Ils se dirent tous bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans leur quartier respectif.


	2. Chapitre 2 : où sont-ils ?

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Daniel et Teal'c étaient installés au mess, ils attendaient leurs amis mais ne les voyant pas arriver ils décidèrent d'attaquer leur petit déjeuner.

- « C'est quand même étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore là » S'étonna Daniel.

- « En effet » Dit Teal'c.

- « Sam a du aller travailler dans son labo » Supposa Daniel « Quand à Jack il doit encore dormir ».

- « Sans doute » Répliqua Teal'c.

- « Mieux vaut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au débriefing » Lança Daniel « Jack et Sam nous rejoindront sans doute là-bas ».

Les deux amis finirent leur petit-déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, surpris de ne pas voir Sam déjà arrivée alors qu'elle était toujours là la première.

Il était maintenant 9h00 et ni Jack, ni Sam n'étaient arrivés. Le général quitta son bureau et se stoppa en voyant qu'il manquait les deux militaires, il s'assit en bout de table et se tourna vers les deux seuls membres présents de SG-1.

- « Savez-vous où se trouvent le colonel O'neill et le major Carter ? » Demanda le général.

- « Non monsieur » Répondit Daniel « On avait prévu de se retrouver au mess ce matin mais ils ne sont pas venus ».

- « Nous avons pensé que le major Carter travaillait à son laboratoire et que O'neill ne s'était pas encore levé » Expliqua Teal'c.

- « On s'était dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient ici directement » Termina Daniel.

- « Bien, trouvez-les moi » Exigea le général « Et ils ont intérêt d'avoir une excellente excuse pour ne pas être là ».

- « Bien monsieur » Dit Daniel en se levant suivi de Teal'c.

Les deux hommes décidèrent de commencer par le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent la porte fermée. Ils continuèrent en allant voir au bureau de Jack mais encore une fois ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte fermée. Ils choisirent d'aller voir dans leurs quartiers mais une fois encore ils ne trouvèrent aucun des deux militaires. Ils vérifièrent les registres pour être certain qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans la base. Selon les registres Jack et Sam étaient toujours dans la base.

En désespoir de cause ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en espérant que le docteur Janet Fraiser en saurait plus sur l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver les deux militaires.

- « Bonjour Janet » Salua Daniel en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- « Bonjour messieurs » Répondit Janet en se tournant vers les deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils « un problème ? ».

- « En effet » Répondit Teal'c.

- « On n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Jack et Sam » Expliqua Daniel « On les a cherché un peu partout. Le labo de Sam, le bureau de Jack, leurs quartiers, mais pas moyen de les trouver ».

- « Et vous avez vérifié les registres pour être sur qu'ils sont toujours dans la base ? » Demanda Janet.

- « Oui, on est allé les vérifier avant de venir vous voir. D'après les registres ils sont toujours dans la base » Répondit Daniel.

- « Je vois, et bien je pense que vous devriez utiliser les vidéos de surveillance. Vous pourrez sans doute les retrouver avec ça » Proposa Janet.

- « C'est une très bonne idée Janet, merci » S'exclama Daniel en tournant les talons suivi de Teal'c.

- « Tenez-moi au courant ! » S'écria Janet.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent rapidement en salle de surveillance, ils demandèrent au garde de les laisser seul afin qu'ils puissent chercher tranquillement. Le soldat demanda tout de même l'autorisation au général Hammond. Celui-ci lui ordonna de quitter la pièce afin que les deux hommes de SG-1 puissent travailler.

- « Vous avez une idée de comment procéder ? » Demanda Daniel.

- « Puisque nous savons qu'ils sont rentrés dans leur quartier aux alentours de 23h30 je pense que nous devrions visionner les vidéos à partir de ce moment-là » Déclara Teal'c.

- « Bonne idée » Confirma Daniel « Bon, le couloir où se trouve les quartiers de Jack est filmé par la caméra 146, on va commencer par celle-ci ».

Teal'c inclina la tête pour accepter l'idée de Daniel, les deux hommes prirent place sur les sièges devant les écrans. Daniel tapa sur le clavier et ils commencèrent à visionner la vidéo. Ils mirent en accélérer avant d'arrêter subitement la vidéo. Bouche bée par ce qu'ils voyaient, ils changèrent la caméra afin de visionner la vidéo du couloir de Sam. Encore une fois ils s'étonnèrent de voir ce que la caméra avait filmé.

Ils se regardèrent sans parler, ne comprenant pas se qui s'était passé pour en arriver à ce qu'ils voyaient. Sans se concerter ils récupérèrent les vidéos des deux couloirs avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bureau du général Hammond.

Ils avaient un gros problème.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Où suis-je ?

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de se réveiller mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il alluma la lumière, il vit l'heure sur le réveil posait à côté de lui, il était à peine 2h42 du matin. Il regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, il se trouvait dans un grand lit une place, une table de chevet à côté du lit, une commode se trouvait contre le mur sur la droite, une petite table ronde avec deux chaises en face du lit. Une porte se trouvait à côté de la table de chevet. Il se leva et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain avec une petite cabine de douche ainsi qu'un lavabo, un miroir juste au-dessus et une étagère sur le côté.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi » Se demanda Jack.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'être arrivé dans cette chambre. Il s'était couché dans son lit et il se réveillait dans un lieu complètement inconnu, et dans des habits un peu trop grand pour lui.

Il fouilla dans la commode à la recherche de vêtements à sa taille. Il finit par trouver un tee-shirt à peu près potable selon lui, en revanche il ne trouva aucun pantalon à sa taille, il décida de mettre une ceinture afin de le faire tenir comme il faut.

Il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva sur le dossier d'une chaise une veste en cuir. Après l'avoir enfilée il remarqua la présence d'une paire de lunette de soleil style aviateur dans la poche avant de la veste.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit doucement, en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Il sortit de cette chambre, ne sachant pas du tout où il se trouvait, il décida de partir vers la droite. Il longea le couloir en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait. Il arriva au niveau d'une nouvelle porte, qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il s'y attende.

Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds avec de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Sam se réveilla sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En regardant bien elle se dit qu'elle devait se trouvait dans une chambre militaire, tout dans cette pièce lui faisait penser à la rigueur militaire dont son père faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à la maison.

Elle se leva et du se tenir le short qui lui servait de pyjama pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, elle remarqua la présence d'une pièce attenante qui se trouvait être une minuscule salle de bain. Finalement elle se dirigea vers la commode afin de trouver des vêtements à sa taille.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là mais on dirait une chambre d'une base militaire, donc c'est que mon père doit se trouver derrière toute cette histoire » Pensa Sam à haute voix « Il n'est pas question que je reste ici ».

Elle finit par trouver un jean qui lui allait à condition de mettre une ceinture, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain passer un coup d'eau sur le village, elle trouva un crayon pour les yeux et se maquilla un peu. Elle se brossa les cheveux et préféra les laisser détachés.

Elle récupéra la veste en jean qui se trouvait posé sur la commode.

Elle trouva également un porte feuille, elle récupéra les 30$ qui se trouvaient dedans avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à un garçon, il semblait avoir à peu près son âge et semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder des pieds à la tête, elle le trouvait très séduisant.

- « Salut » Lança-t-il en l'observant de la même manière qu'elle.

- « Salut » Répondit-elle en souriant.

- « La question peut vous paraître bizarre mais, où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Jack en espérant qu'elle pourrait répondre aux questions qu'il se posait.

- « Aucune idée, j'aurais dit une base militaire moi, vu la chambre dans laquelle je suis » Dit Sam « Par contre je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée là ».

- « Moi non plus, mais j'ai pas du tout envi de rester ici » Répliqua Jack « Et vous ? ».

- « Moi non plus » Dit Sam « Donc vous ne savez pas comment on peut sortir d'ici ».

- « Non mais on va bien y arriver ».

Les deux jeunes gens longèrent le couloir, ils trouvèrent une bouche d'aération et arrivèrent à sortir à l'air libre. Ils comprirent vite qu'ils se trouvaient sur le flan d'une montagne. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une petite forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'endroit où ils étaient sortis.

- « Au fait, tu as quel âge ? » Demanda Jack en continuant d'avancer alors qu'il se mit à la tutoyer.

- « 16 ans, et toi ? » Répondit Sam alors qu'elle préférait le tutoyer également.

- « 16 ans également » Dit Jack « Et toi non plus tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée dans cette base ».

- « Non, mais vu que c'est une base militaire, mon père doit être derrière tout ça » Expliqua Sam « Il est colonel dans l'armée ».

- « Je vois, mais ça n'explique pas ma présence ici » Répliqua Jack.

Sam haussa les épaules. Ils venaient d'arriver à ce qui semblait délimiter la zone de la base. Ils arrivèrent à passer par-dessus malgré la hauteur.

Ils avaient enfin pu quitter cet endroit dont ils ne savaient rien.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Débriefing

Daniel et Teal'c parcouraient toujours les couloirs de la base afin de se rendre au bureau du général Hammond. Ils avaient en mains les vidéos montrant les deux adolescents sortant des quartiers de Jack et Sam.

Ils arrivèrent en salle de réunion. Le général Hammond sortit de son bureau, il ne semblait pas content.

- « Alors vous les avez trouvé ? Où sont-ils ? » Demanda le général.

- « On ne sait pas où ils sont mais je crois que nous avons un problème » Répondit Daniel alors que Teal'c approchait la télé.

- « Ils vont être d'astreinte pendant des mois si ils n'ont pas une excellente excuse » S'exclama le général en s'énervant.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard avant que l'archéologue ne mette en route la première vidéo. Il calla la vidéo au moment où ils virent un adolescent d'environ 15 ans sortir des quartiers de Jack.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda le général ébahi.

- « C'est un jeune garçon qui sort des quartiers de O'neill » Répondit Teal'c.

- « Et un garçon qui ressemble trait pour trait au clone de Jack à qui on a eu affaire » Compléta Daniel.

- « Et pour le major Carter ? » Demanda Hammond.

Daniel changea la vidéo, il mit le moment où une jeune fille sortait des quartiers de Sam.

- « Et vous pensez qu'il s'agit du colonel O'neill et du major Carter ? » Questionna le général même si il connaissait la réponse des deux hommes.

- « Et bien on a visionné les vidéos à partir du moment où Jack et Sam sont rentrés dans leurs quartiers hier soir, il n'y a aucune entrée ou sortie avant la sortie de ces deux là » Expliqua Daniel en montrant les deux jeunes sur la vidéo en pause.

- « Il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse bien d'eux » Confirma Teal'c.

- « Je vois. Allez chercher le docteur Fraiser et expliquez lui ce qui se passe, restez discret surtout » Ordonna le général « Peut-être que les résultats de vos analyses d'hier soir pourront nous en apprendre un peu plus ».

- « A vos ordres monsieur » Dit Daniel en quittant la pièce suivit de Teal'c.

Le général Hammond se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait maintenant annoncer au président que ces deux meilleurs hommes étaient introuvables et étaient sans doute redevenus des adolescents d'à peine 15 ans.

Les deux membres de SG-1 arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie, ils cherchèrent Janet du regard avant qu'une infirmière leur indique le bureau de la jeune femme.

- « Janet » Dit Daniel en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Alors vous les avez trouvé ? » Demanda rapidement Janet.

- « Pas vraiment non, nous avons un problème en fait » Expliqua Daniel alors que Teal'c ferma la porte afin d'éviter d'être entendu.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna Janet inquiète.

- « Nous avons suivi votre conseil et nous avons utilisé les caméras de vidéo surveillance » Commença Daniel.

- « A approximativement 3h du matin un jeune garçon ressemblant étrangement au clone d'O'neill est sorti des quartiers du colonel » Continua Teal'c.

- « Et juste au moment où il est passé devant les quartiers de Sam, une jeune fille d'environ le même âge que lui est sortie des quartiers de Sam » Termina Daniel.

- « C'est pas vrai, et vous pensez qu'il s'agit du colonel et de Sam ? » Demanda Janet.

- « En effet » Dit Teal'c.

- « Le général veut qu'on aille en salle de briefing pour voir si dans les analyses que nous avons faites hier en rentrant, il y aurait quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ça » Annonça Daniel.

- « Je n'ai pas encore reçu vos résultats » Répondit Janet « Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre ».

A peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'une infirmière frappa à la porte avec un dossier entre les mains.

- « A les voilà » S'exclama Janet en remercient l'infirmière d'un sourire « Allons-y alors ».

Les trois amis arrivèrent en salle de briefing et s'installèrent.

- « Alors ? » Demanda le général en entrant dans la pièce.

- « J'ai vérifié les résultats en venant ici » Expliqua Janet « Il n'y a rien dans leurs analyses qui explique cette situation ».

- « Bon, je vais demander l'aide de la Tok'ra, je voudrais que Jacob me confirme que cette jeune fille est bien sa fille » Lança le général « Et puis nous devons les retrouver, peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider à faire ça ».

Le général descendit en salle de contrôle et ordonna au sergent d'activer la porte, il demanda à ce que Jacob vienne rapidement sur Terre, sans pour autant donner de raison.


	5. Chapitre 5 : En ville

Les deux adolescents venaient d'arriver en ville, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cette base.

- « Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelles » S'exclama Jack.

- « C'est normal tu ne me l'as pas demandé » Répliqua Sam.

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et vu la tête de son compagnon d'infortune elle se dit que s'était réussi.

- « D'accord… Et bien alors je te le demande maintenant, comment tu t'appelles ? » Questionna Jack en souriant.

Cette fille lui plaisait bien, ils avaient marché sans s'arrêter une seule fois et pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait même pas soufflé une seule fois pour montrer qu'elle en avait marre. Elle s'était contentée de le suivre en silence.

- « Sam » Répondit la jeune fille en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- « Sam ? J'aurais pensé que c'était plus un nom de garçon » Pensa Jack à haute voix « Sans vouloir te vexer hein ».

- « En fait c'est Samantha mais je préfère Sam » Répliqua Sam « Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? ».

- « Jack, enfin Jonathan mais je déteste ce prénom, du coup c'est Jack » Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- « D'accord, et tu viens d'où normalement ? » Questionna Sam ayant envi d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux garçon qui l'attirait tant.

- « Minnesota » S'exclama-t-il ravi qu'elle lui pose des questions, ça lui permettait de lui retourner les questions et dans savoir plus sur elle « Et toi ? ».

- « Washington, mon père est basé là-bas » Répondit-elle alors que Jack pouvait sentir une certaine amertume chez elle quand elle parlait de son père.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Jack.

- « C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? » Répliqua Sam.

Jack resta un moment sans voix face à la répartie de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, la jeune fille regretta un peu de lui avoir répondu ainsi, elle voulait continuer de parler avec lui.

- « C'est quoi ta question ? » Demanda Sam gentiment.

Jack la regarda un instant, lorsqu'il l'a vit lui sourire il se décida à continuer de lui poser des questions.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton père, je me trompe ? ».

- « C'est vrai, je le considère comme responsable de la mort de ma mère » Répondit Sam « Elle est morte i an ».

- « Désolé » Dit Jack.

- « Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir » Répliqua Sam avant de changer de sujet « Bon on fait quoi ? On ne va pas continuer de parcourir la ville comme ça ».

- « Ouai, au fait on est dans quelle ville ? » Demanda Jack qui n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

- « Colorado Springs » Répondit Sam alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

- « D'accord, je connais pas du tout cette ville » L'informa Jack.

- « Moi non plus » Dit Sam en regardant autour d'elle.

- « Je pense que le mieux ça serait qu'on reste ensemble » Proposa Jack en l'observant.

- « Si tu veux, j'ai récupéré l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre où j'étais » L'informa Sam.

- « Super, parce que je commence à avoir faim moi » S'exclama Jack en tapant dans ces mains ».

- « Mieux vaut garder un peu d'argent pour trouver un endroit où dormir » Pensa Sam « on n'a qu'à s'acheter quelques viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner et garder le reste de l'argent ».

- « Comme tu veux » Répliqua Jack en recommençant à marcher.

Chacun était plongé dans ces pensées, Sam était persuadé que son père était derrière toute cette histoire mais elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Quand à Jack, et bien c'est à Sam qu'il pensait, il avait croisé les doigts pour qu'elle accepte quand il avait proposé de rester ensemble, et lorsqu'il l'avait entendu accepter il avait du se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, jusqu'ici les filles, il s'en fichait complètement.

- « Tiens, on a qu'à aller ici » Lança Sam en montrant une Boulangerie-Pâtisserie.

- « Je te suis » Répondit Jack qui venait de sortir de ses pensées.

Après avoir mangé en silence les deux adolescents repartirent dans les rues de la ville.

- « N'empêche, je suis bien content qu'on soit resté ensemble » S'exclama Jack en souriant.

- « Ah oui et pourquoi ? » Questionna Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Comme ça en cas de problème je pourrais te défendre » Répliqua Jack.

- « Non mais tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour me défendre ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule ! Compris ! » S'écria Sam avec colère en accélérant.

Jack resta quelques secondes sur place avant de la rattraper, il se dit alors qu'il devait faire très attention avec elle, elle avait vraiment un fort caractère.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retour sur P6J- 546

L'alarme résonna dans toute la base, le général Hammond descendit rapidement en salle de contrôle où il fut rejoint par Daniel, Teal'c et Janet.

- « Un code ? » Demanda le général au sergent en espérant que ce soit son ami.

- « Oui monsieur, c'est le signal de la Tok'ra ».

- « Ouvrez l'iris » Ordonna le général en partant en salle d'embarquement suivit par les trois amis.

- « Jacob » Salua le général en voyant son ami descendre la passerelle.

- « Georges » Répondit-il en saluant d'un signe de tête les autres « Il y a un problème ? Où sont Jack et Sam ? ».

- « Allons en salle de briefing pour en parler » Dit le général.

Une fois tout le monde assit.

- « Alors vous m'expliquez ? » Demanda Jacob.

- « Voilà nous étions en mission hier, tout c'est très bien passé, nous avons signé une belle alliance, le peuple en question a organisé un festin pour fêter ça et nous avons été invité » Commença Daniel.

- « Nous sommes revenus à l'heure et comme il était tard le général nous a ordonné d'aller à l'infirmerie pour le contrôle obligatoire » Continua Teal'c « Nous devions faire le débriefing ce matin à 9h00 ».

- « Nous avions décidé de se retrouver tous les quatre, le lendemain matin au mess pour le petit-déjeuner mais ils ne sont pas venus, et ils ne se sont pas non plus montrés au débriefing » Reprit Daniel.

- « J'ai ordonné au docteur Jackson et à Teal'c de les trouver et de me les ramener » Poursuivit le général Hammond.

- « Ils ne les ont trouvé nulle part alors ils ont utilisé le système de vidéo surveillance pour les localiser » Indiqua Janet.

- « Voilà ce que nous avons découvert » Termina Daniel en mettant en route la vidéo où l'on voyait la jeune fille.

- « C'est pas vrai » S'exclama Jacob bouche bée « C'est Sam ! ».

- « Tu es sur Jacob ? » Demanda tout de même Hammond.

- « Georges je sais encore reconnaitre mon enfant » Répliqua Jacob « même si là on dirait Sam à l'âge de 16 ans ».

- « Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de Sam, quand au garçon il ressemble… » Dit Daniel avant d'être coupé par Jacob.

- « Au clone de Jack » Termina Jacob « Vous pensez que les Asgards sont derrière ça ? ».

- « Ca n'aurait aucun sens mais j'ai quand même fait envoyer un message afin de leur demander de l'aide » Expliqua le général.

- « Peut-être devrions-nous retourner sur la planète où nous étions hier » Proposa Teal'c.

- « Bonne idée, allez vous préparer vous partez dans 30 minutes » Déclara Hammond.

Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob ainsi que Janet qui avait demandé à les accompagner arrivèrent rapidement au village.

- « Mes amis ! Comme je suis content de vous revoir aussi vite » S'écria le chef du village.

- « Bonjour Éléazar, voici Jacob Carter, le père du major Carter et Janet Fraiser » Présenta Daniel.

- « Enchanté, mais le colonel O'neill et le major Carter ne sont pas avec vous ? » Demanda Éléazar.

- « Non, c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes ici » Répliqua Jacob.

- « Ah bon, il y a un problème ? » Questionna le chef du village intrigué.

- « Oui… En fait lorsque nous sommes rentrés nous sommes partis nous coucher » Expliqua Daniel « Et durant la nuit, deux adolescents sont sorties des chambres du colonel et du major, et il se trouve qu'on aurait dit eux à l'âge d'environ 15 ans ».

- « Oh non ça a recommencé ! » S'exclama Eléazar confus.

- « Vous savez ce qu'ils ont ? » Demanda Janet.

- « Venez, je vais vous expliquer » Dit Eléazar.

Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table où le traité avait été signé, Eléazar pris la parole.

- « Nos scientifiques ont étudié pendant des années les plantes que l'on trouve à l'extérieur du village » Expliqua Éléazar « A la suite de ces recherches, nous avons commencé à utiliser une fleur qui est tout à fait sans danger pour préparer une boisson».

- « Mais… » Encouragea Daniel qui sentait que ce n'était pas tout.

- « Nous avons décidé de servir cette boisson uniquement à des occasions comme celle d'hier, et vos amis et moi-même en avons bu » Continua Éléazar « Ce que vous m'avez décris ressemble fort aux effets qui sont apparus chez un autre peuple avec qui nous avons fait du commerce, trois des personnes qui en avaient bu se sont retrouvés comme vos amis ».

- « Et que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Janet anxieuse.

- « Nos scientifiques ont travaillé jour et nuit afin de trouver un antidote et au bout de huit jours ils ont réussi » Rassura Éléazar « Je vais demander à ce qu'on en prépare au plus vite ».

- « Les personnes touchées ont-elles eu des séquelles ? » Demanda Janet.

- « Deux d'entre eux se souvenait de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette période de retour en arrière, si je pus dire, mais pas le troisième, il se souvenait des derniers instants après la fête et puis plus rien jusqu'à son réveil après avoir pris l'antidote » Répondit Éléazar avant de quitter la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard les quatre amis retournèrent sur Terre avec l'antidote pour leurs amis. Il fallait maintenant les retrouver.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une nuit agitée

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Jack et Sam avaient mangé quelques sandwichs, et ils se demandaient maintenant ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- « Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Jack regardant Sam.

- « J'ai envi d'aller danser, regarde là-bas » Répondit Sam en montrant une boite de nuit.

Sam s'avança discrètement suivi de Jack qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre quoique se soit. Alors que le videur jetait deux types ivres dehors, les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour s'introduire à l'intérieur.

- « Génial ! » S'exclama Sam alors qu'elle devait parler plus fort à cause de la musique.

- « Tu sais, danser ce n'est pas trop mon truc » Répondit Jack en haussant la voix également.

- « Mais si tu vas voir c'est super » Dit Sam en souriant avant de partir vers la piste de danse laissant l'adolescent seul.

Sam commença à bouger au rythme effréné de la musique, Jack l'observa en restant immobile. Il semblait fasciné par la façon qu'elle avait de se mouvoir, elle ne semblait pas consciente de toute la sensualité dont elle faisait preuve.

La musique changea mais Jack ne le remarqua pas, il était trop concentré sur son observation. La jeune fille continuait de se déhancher, il était sur qu'elle pourrait danser toute la nuit si elle le voulait et il était prêt à la regarder toute la nuit si il le pouvait.

Jack se déplaça afin d'avoir une meilleure vu, Sam n'arrêtait pas de bouger, elle balançait ses hanches de droite à gauche en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Soudain la musique changea à nouveau et Sam s'avança sensuellement vers Jack, elle l'attrapa par la main en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Jack était incapable de dire ou faire quoique se soit pour l'empêcher de l'emmener danser, il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux bleus de Sam.

Sam lui montra comment bouger, et ils se mirent à danser tous les deux. Ils ne se quitter pas des yeux, et aucun des deux ne semblaient conscient du rapprochement de leur corps. Lorsqu'ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre Sam posa sa main droite sur le bras de Jack et sa main gauche sur son torse. Quand à Jack il mit sa main droite sur la hanche de Sam et la main gauche sur son bas du dos.

Ils continuèrent de danser collé-serré. Jack avait passé sa jambe entre celle de Sam, et sa main caressait le dos de la jeune fille, qui souriait. Elle caressait le torse de Jack, sa main était passée du bras à l'omoplate du garçon ce qui les avait encore plus rapproché.

Ils ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter, durant des heures ils continuèrent à danser collés l'un à l'autre.

Finalement ils quittèrent les lieux aux alentours de 3h30 du matin.

Sam semblait fatiguée mais très contente de sa soirée. Jack avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, lui qui n'aimait pas danser il n'avait pas quitté la piste une fois que Sam l'avait emmené avec elle.

Sam ne se plaignait pas de la présence de ce bras, au contraire, elle avait adoré danser avec lui, contre lui.

- « Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Sam en frissonnant.

- « Regarde là-bas, c'est un hôtel, ce n'est pas le cinq étoiles mais je pense qu'on pourra dormir correctement » Proposa Jack « Quand dis-tu ? ».

- « D'accord allons-y » Accepta Sam, elle avait confiance en lui sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. L'homme de la réception ne regarda même pas si ils étaient majeurs et leur donna la seule chambre qui était disponible selon ces dires, une chambre avec un lit pour deux personnes.

Jack et Sam firent le tour de la chambre, celle-ci était très simple, Sam vérifia l'état des draps, elle fut contente de voir qu'ils étaient propres.

- « Il y a un petit canapé sur le côté, je peux dormir là-dessus si tu préfères » Lança Jack en souriant.

- Aurais-tu peur de dormir à côté de moi ? » Demanda Sam malicieuse.

- « Du tout » Répliqua Jack en s'approchant du lit.

Chacun se demanda si il devait rester habillé comme ça ou se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- « Heu… si sa ne te gène pas, je préfèrerai enlever mon jean pour pouvoir dormir » Dit jack en le retirant.

- « Ca ne me gène pas, je vais retirer le mien aussi, sinon je ne pourrais pas dormir » Répondit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux. Jack se plaça sur le dos alors que Sam se mis sur le côté face à lui.

- « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée avec toi, ainsi que cette soirée » Dit-elle en souriant.

Jack l'observa un instant grâce aux rayons de la lune qui se reflétaient sur son visage.

Il approcha son visage tout doucement, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de reculer si elle le souhaitait. Mais à la place Sam combla l'espace qui restait entre eux, ils s'embrassèrent doucement au début avant de rapprocher leur corps, leur baiser devint plus passionner au fil des secondes.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Les images

Le général Hammond avait demandé au docteur Jackson et à Teal'c de chercher le colonel O'neill et le major Carter à l'aide des caméras placées dans la ville. Le président avait été mis au courant de toute la situation et avait fait mettre à leur disposition toutes les ressources matérielles possibles.

Après avoir passé une partie de la matinée à reconstituer le parcourt de leurs amis depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base, ils réunirent les deux généraux ainsi que Janet afin de leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- « Alors messieurs, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda le général Hammond.

- « Nous avons réussi à les localiser lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans la ville hier matin » Expliqua Daniel en montrant au fur et à mesure les images des caméras « Ils sont allés acheter quelques viennoiseries dans cette boulangerie, ils en sont ressortis 30 minutes après et ont continué d'arpenter la ville sans but précis avant d'aller dans ce magasin acheter quelques sandwichs et des boissons pour déjeuner ».

- « Ils se sont ensuite arrêtés dans ce parc et y sont restés jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit » Continua Teal'c « Ils sont allés dans cet autre magasin afin d'y acheter de la nourriture ».

Les images continuaient de défiler, les personnes présentes pouvaient voir les deux jeunes gens discuter et rigoler assis dans le parc, plus les minutes défilaient et plus ils se rapprochaient.

- « Ensuite ces jeunes garçons, un peu plus âgés que Jack et Sam visiblement se sont approchés d'eux, on peut voir qu'ils s'énervent tous jusqu'à ce que Jack frappe le plus avancé d'entre eux » Expliqua Daniel en regardant les images qui défilaient « Jack et Sam ont ensuite pris la fuite et ont réussit à les semer.

- « Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite ? » Questionna Hammond.

- « Oui, ils ont continué de marcher tranquillement, et puis… » Poursuivit Daniel.

- « Oui docteur ? » Demanda Jacob.

- « Je vous laisse voir par vous-même ».

Daniel changea de vidéo, chacun put voir les deux adolescents s'approcher de l'entrée d'une boite de nuit avant de profiter de l'inattention du videur pour rentrer en douce.

- « C'est pas vrai » Lança Jacob.

- « Ils sont rentrés à 00h16 et en sont ressortis à 3h27 » Informa Daniel.

- « Nous avons pu avoir l'enregistrement d'une caméra placée à l'intérieur de cet établissement » Déclara Teal'c.

- « Oui le directeur a été obligé d'en placer une suite à une série d'incident comme des bagarres » Expliqua Daniel avant de mettre en route la vidéo en question.

Ce fut bouche bée que les généraux et Janet virent Jack et Sam danser l'un contre l'autre.

- « En fait ils ont commencé à danser ensemble avec une distance respectable entre eux, mais… disons qu'ils se sont vite rapprochés » Continua Daniel avec hésitation en voyant la tête de Jacob devenue très rouge.

- « Vous pourriez avancer docteur Jackson ? S'il vous plait » Demanda Jacob.

- « Heu oui bien sur, mais je crois que vous devriez vous préparer à la suite, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle va vous plaire » Prévint Daniel.

- « Montrez nous docteur Jackson » Ordonna le général qui craignait lui aussi la suite.

- « Hum… Oui bien sur » Dit Daniel « On repasse sur la caméra de la ville, ils sortent tous les deux et partent vers la droite ».

- « Et ils sont toujours collés à ce que je vois » Lança Jacob en voyant le bras de Jack autour de la taille de sa fille.

- « Oui… » Dit Daniel avant d'être coupé par Janet.

- « Sam avait peut-être froid, ils ont dansé pendant des heures, ils devaient avoir très chaud à l'intérieur et là ils sortent dans le froid » Tenta Janet afin de calmer un peu le Tok'ra.

Le général Hammond sourit à l'entente des paroles de la jeune femme.

- « Docteur… » Incita le général en regardant Daniel.

- « Ils sont allés ici pour le reste de la nuit » Répondit rapidement l'archéologue en montrant les images de Jack et Sam entrant dans l'hôtel.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Jacob « Et le réceptionniste de cet hôtel il n'a pas vu qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs ! ».

- « Hum et bien puisqu'ils ne sont pas ressortis dans les minutes qui ont suivi… Non, cet homme n'a rien vu ».

- « Peut-être qu'ils ont pris deux chambres » Dit Janet optimiste.

- « Non Janet, on a vérifié grâce au zoom des caméras, ils n'avaient en poche que 30$ et en ont utilisé 10 pour manger tout au long de la journée » Expliqua Daniel « Une chambre coûte 20$ dans cet hôtel ».

Janet grimaça à cette information tout comme Daniel et le général. Jacob était encore plus rouge qu'avant.

- « Donc si on résume, ils ont passé la journée à parcourir la ville tout en se rapprochant, ils ont passé une partie de la nuit à danser tellement collé que… que… Raa je ne trouve même pas les mots » S'exclama Jacob en essayant de respirer calmement « Et pour finir ils vont terminer la nuit dans un hôtel ! Et sans doute dans la même chambre ! ».

- « Oui c'est ça » Confirma Daniel « Et ils ont quitté l'hôtel avant qu'on puisse aller les chercher ce matin, ils sont maintenant dans un coin de la ville où il n'y a pas de caméra ».

Avant que quelqu'un puisse ajouter quoique se soit, une vive lumière blanche apparue à côté d'eux.

Thor venait d'arriver.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les localiser

- « Thor, heureux de vous voir » Salua le général Hammond.

- « Moi de même général Hammond» Répondit l'Asgard « Vous avez sollicité notre aide ? ».

- « En effet, c'est au sujet du colonel O'neill et du major Carter » Expliqua le général « Ils sont partis en mission il y a deux jours, ils ont bu une boisson locale qui n'a aucun effet sur ces habitants mais qui a eu un effet particulier sur eux ».

- « Quel est-il ? » Demanda Thor.

- « Ils sont redevenus des adolescents » Répondit Daniel.

- « Adolescent ? » Questionna Thor qui ne connaissait pas ce terme.

- « L'adolescence est une période de la vie, elle se situe entre l'enfant et l'adulte pour faire simple » Expliqua Daniel « Dans le cas de Jack et Sam ils ont environ 15 ans, 16 selon Jacob ».

- « Je vois » Répliqua Thor « Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? ».

- « Nous sommes retournés sur cette planète et comme ils avaient un précédent ils ont pu nous fournir l'antidote » Dit Daniel « Mais nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver Jack et Sam ».

- « Vous souhaitez que je les localise et que je les téléporte » Résuma Thor.

- « C'est ça » Confirma le général.

- « Bien, je m'en occupe » Répondit Thor avant de se téléporter.

- « Vu qu'ils sont surement dans les rues ils seront habillés au moins » Lança Jacob en grognant.

- « Jacob ! » S'exclama le général « Je te rappelle qu'ils pensent avoir 16 ans, ils ignorent toute la vérité, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir ».

- « Mouai » Répondit Jacob avant de voir Janet sourire discrètement « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi docteur ? ».

- « Rien, je me dis seulement que même dans leur état ils sont immédiatement attirés l'un par l'autre » Dit Janet avant de plaquer ces mains devant sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire ».

- « Janet, étant donné qu'ils ignorent encore ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette base, ils ne seront pas très content d'y être ramenés de force, surtout en étant téléportés. Il faudrait peut-être prévoir des sédatifs ou des somnifères, enfin bref quelque chose pour les calmer un peu » Déclara rapidement Daniel afin de permettre à la jeune femme de s'éloigner.

- « Oui ! Je vais aller chercher ça tout de suite » Répliqua Janet en quittant les lieux.

Le général Hammond se retenait de rire tandis que le Tok'ra semblait réfléchir aux dernières paroles prononcer par le docteur.

Les deux membres de SG1 reprirent place autour de la table en attendant le retour de Janet.

- « C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut » S'exclama Janet essoufflée en entrant « Comment on procède ? ».

- « Quelqu'un a une idée ? » Demanda le général.

- « Je propose que Teal'c et moi nous nous placions de sorte à ce qu'ils nous tournent le dos lorsqu'ils seront téléportés » Proposa Daniel « Comme ça nous pourrons leur faire l'injection sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ».

- « En effet cela me parait être la meilleure stratégie » Confirma Teal'c.

- « Bien alors nous ferons comme ça » Répliqua le général « Une fois endormis nous les transporterons à l'infirmerie ».

- « Oui l'antidote est prêt à être injecté et selon le chef du village ils ne mettront pas plus de quelques heures avant de redevenir des adultes » Déclara Janet.

Soudain Thor se matérialisa sous forme d'hologramme.

- « J'ai localisé O'neill et le major Carter » Annonça-t-il.

- « Bien, pouvez-vous les téléporter dans cette pièce ? » Demanda le général alors que Daniel et Teal'c se mettaient en place.

- « Bien sur général Hammond » Répliqua Thor en bougeant des galets.

Jack et Sam apparurent dans la pièce alors qu'ils étaient surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Sam reprit ces esprits plus vite et lorsqu'elle vit son père elle se mit en colère.

- « Je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en regardant Jacob alors que Daniel lui injecta le produit pendant que Teal'c faisait de même pour Jack.

Daniel ne s'entendait pas à ce que Sam se retourne vers lui en sentant la piqure et lui colle un coup de poing. L'archéologue vola et se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Jack voulu faire de même avec le jaffa mais celui-ci bloqua le coup et l'empêcha de bouger jusqu'à ce que le produit agisse. Sam essaya de se jeter sur Teal'c mais Jacob l'attrapa et la bloqua également pendant que Janet aidait Daniel à se relever.

Les deux adolescents se débattirent un moment avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- « Merci pour votre aide Thor » Remercia le général.

- « Avec plaisir général Hammond » Répondit l'Asgard avant de disparaître.

Teal'c et Jacob emmenèrent les deux militaires inconscients à l'infirmerie avant de les laisser au bon soin de Janet.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Explications

Jack était réveillé depuis vingt bonnes minutes maintenant. Il avait vite compris qu'il se trouvait dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie, la question était de savoir pourquoi. C'est en réfléchissant quelques minutes que tout lui revint en mémoire, sont réveils dans ces quartiers alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 16 ans, sa fuite avec Sam et tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux.

Jack tourna la tête en direction du lit voisin et vit son second encore inconscient. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

Il sourit en l'entendant pousser un gémissement, signe qu'elle se réveillait.

- « Et bin alors la belle au bois dormant » Murmura Jack « On se réveille ».

Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme Jack elle mit un peu de temps à se situer avant de se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé.

- « Heu… C'était un rêve ou on est réellement redevenu des adolescents ? » Demanda Sam pas très sure.

- « Ah moins qu'on est fait exactement le même rêve, ce dont je doute, on est bel et bien redevenu des ados pendant un peu plus de 24h » Répondit Jack en souriant, sa main toujours posé sur la joue de sa collègue.

- « Je vois… Donc on a bien fait toutes ces choses et maintenant on va avoir des problèmes » S'exclama Sam qui commençait à paniquer.

- « Sam calme toi » Dit Jack en la tutoyant.

- « Mon colonel… » Commença Sam avant d'être coupé par Jack.

- « Non Sam, je ne veux pas recommencer comme avant, si toute cette histoire m'a appris quelque chose c'est que je te veux à mes côtés » Répliqua Jack.

- « Mais et la loi ? Et puis ils vont nous poser des questions sur ce qu'on a fait » Répondit Sam en rougissant.

- « On a qu'à leur dire qu'on se rappelle de rien, que nos derniers souvenirs concernent juste la soirée sur cette planète, qu'on est allé à l'infirmerie et qu'on s'est couché et qu'on ne se souvient de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on se réveille ici » Déclara Jack.

- « Tu crois ? » Demanda Sam inquiète.

- « Oui, et concernant la loi, je m'en occupe » Décida Jack.

- « D'accord » Répondit Sam en souriant.

Jack se leva en aidant Sam à en faire de même lorsqu'une infirmière arriva pour les informer qu'ils étaient attendus en salle de briefing.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination le général Hammond, Jacob, Janet et le reste de SG-1 étaient déjà installés.

- « Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Sam en faignant de ne rien se rappeler.

Hammond et Jacob échangèrent un regard.

- « je vois que vous ne vous rappelez de rien » Dit le général Hammond tandis que Jacob embrassait sa fille.

- « Nous rappeler de quoi monsieur ? » Questionna Jack avec une expression de surprise sur le visage.

- « En fait, la boisson que vous avez bu avec Éléazar lors de la soirée a eu un effet particulier chez vous » Expliqua Daniel.

- « Quel effet ? » Questionna Sam en faisant semblant d'être inquiète.

- « Vous êtes revenus à l'âge de 16 ans » Lâcha Janet.

- « Quoi ! » S'exclama Jack alors que Sam était bouche bée.

- « Vous vous êtes enfuis ensemble de la base et on a pu reconstituer un peu votre parcourt grâce aux caméras de la ville » Expliqua Daniel.

- « Effectivement, et nous avons vu des choses intéressantes, je regrette que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques petites questions » Dit Jacob en les fusillant des yeux.

Jack et Sam déglutirent difficilement, finalement ils étaient tous les deux contents d'avoir décider de dire qu'ils ne se rappelaient de rien. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient à avoir à répondre aux questions du Tok'ra.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » Demanda Sam en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- « Et bien la journée vous avez surtout marché et vous êtes resté des heures dans un parc » Commença Janet.

- « Et le soir vous êtes allés en boite de nuit, il y avait une caméra à l'intérieur donc nous avons pu voir les images » Continua Daniel alors que les deux militaires s'enfoncer dans leurs sièges, la tête baissée.

- « Et vous avez fini à l'hôtel » Termina Teal'c.

- « Ah… à l'hôtel » Dit Jack incapable de dire quoique se soit d'autre face au regard de Jacob « Je vois ».

- « Si vous voulez voir ce que vous avez fait durant cette période, toutes les vidéos sont dans votre laboratoire major Carter » Déclara le général.

- « Bien, on va aller voir ça » Répondit jack alors qu'il quitta la pièce suivit de Sam.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Ensemble

Jack et Sam avaient évité du mieux qu'ils avaient pu Jacob durant les jours qui avaient suivi leur retour à la normale. Ils avaient également du faire attention à Daniel, le jeune homme les avait observé un moment avant de penser qu'ils ne se souvenient vraiment plus de rien. Le Tok'ra venait de partir permettant ainsi à Jack et Sam de souffler. Sam proposa à Jack de passer chez elle le soir même pour discuter.

- « Salut » Dit Jack sur le pas de la porte de Sam.

- « Salut, entre » Répondit Sam en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Ils s'installèrent au salon après que Sam ait apporté une bière et un soda.

- « J'ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, ça te va ? » Demanda Sam.

- « Parfait » Répondit Jack en souriant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils ne pouvaient plus rien dire. Cet instant magique fut brisé par l'arrivé du repas.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et rien, gardant le sujet principal pour après.

- « Sam, ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie, ça tient toujours. Si tu le veux, je peux aller voir Hammond et trouver une solution pour qu'on puisse être ensemble » Déclara Jack en se lançant.

- « Tu sais, à moi aussi se retour en adolescence m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses, moi non plus je ne veux pas continuer loin de toi » Répondit Sam en souriant « Alors oui, je veux bien que tu ailles voir le général pour trouver une solution ».

Jack se leva en l'entrainant avec lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, Sam calé dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami.

- « Tu sais je me demande bien quels genres de questions ton père voulait nous poser » Lança Jack après quelques minutes de silence « Même si je peux les deviner ».

- « Moi je le sais » Déclara Sam en souriant.

- « Ah oui, dis moi » Dit Jack.

- « En fait c'est surtout une question qu'il avait à nous poser » Répliqua Sam en regardant son homme « Il voulait savoir si on avait fait autre chose que dormir dans cette chambre d'hôtel ».

Les deux militaires sourirent au souvenir de cette nuit là.

Ils s'embrassaient depuis quelques minutes, leur corps était collés. Jack caressait doucement le dos de sa compagne pendant que Sam caressait son torse.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants, ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de reprendre leurs baisers enflammés. Jack se coucha sur Sam, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sam pose sa main sur le torse du garçon.

Jack comprit rapidement et ne sembla pas le prendre mal, au contraire, il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de Sam et de se décaler.

- « Je suis désolée mais… » Commença Sam s'en aller plus loin.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal, on se connait à peine » Rassura Jack en la regardant « Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ».

- « Merci Jack » Répondit Sam en souriant.

Jack ouvrit ces bras l'invitant ainsi à venir dormir contre lui si elle le souhaitait. Sam ne se fit pas prier et se logea dans ses bras avant de s'endormir rapidement, épuisée. Jack la contempla un instant avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Les deux militaires décidèrent de mettre un film, ni Jack ni Sam ne voulaient que cette soirée se termine.

A la fin du film Sam éteignit la télévision avant de se lever. Elle tendit sa main en direction de Jack, celui-ci la suivi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme Jack hésita, Sam le remarqua bien.

- « Jack je veux juste pouvoir dormir dans tes bras, comme il y a quelques jours » Expliqua Sam avant de baisser la tête en rajoutant « Ca m'a manqué durant ces quelques jours ».

Jack sourit de la voir rougir en prononçant ces mots. Il s'avança vers le lit et retira son pantalon pour rester en tee-shirt et caleçon avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Sam se coucha à ses côtés, Jack ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Sam se colla à lui, elle leva la tête dans sa direction, jack la regarda et l'embrassa, le baiser fut doux mais Sam en voulait plus, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du militaire.

Les caresses se succédèrent avant que Jack ne se décale pour prendre la parole.

- « Sam, dieu sait que j'en ai envi, tu peux même le sentir » Dit Jack alors que Sam rougit « Mais tant que je ne suis pas allé voir le général il vaut mieux éviter d'aller plus loin ».

Sam sourit avant d'acquiescer. Elle se remit contre Jack et ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Ils s'endormirent très vite, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Quoiqu'il arrive, ils savaient tous les deux qu'à présent ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Fin


End file.
